Entre l'eau et la nuit
by HeleOz
Summary: Ils sont ici, entre l'eau et la nuit, mais le temps a changé leurs valeurs et leurs désirs. Si l'un a besoin de l'autre, le droit de refuser une étreinte devient dangereux. Très court one-shot sur ce que j'aimerais voir dans l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto, bien que le rêve soit toujours plus beau que la réalité... Tourné sur la description et les sentiments.


« … Sasuke...

_... Hn ?

_... »

Ses paupières closes, son esprit et son corps détendus, il marine dans l'eau tiède de leur bain.

« … Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

Des ultra-sons désagréables sifflent à leurs oreilles lorsqu'ils ne parlent pas, lorsque l'eau ne remue pas un peu. Seule la lumière vacillante sous les nuages de la nuit éclaire leur étroite salle de bain et l'étroite baignoire dans laquelle ils trempent tous les deux.

« … je n'sais pas... »

Leurs yeux brillent dans l'obscurité, leurs corps sont blancs sous les rayons lunaires, leurs jambes intimement emmêlées. De la mousse cercle leurs torses et leurs genoux dépassant un peu du niveau de l'eau.

Et ils sont seuls avec ce silence entêtant que peu de chose rythment.

« … toi... ?

_... »

Leurs coudes reposent sur les bords de leur baignoire, leurs mains caressent la surface aqueuse en la faisant doucement frissonner et leurs peaux commencent à s'imprégner de l'eau, à friper.

« … une journée, dans notre lit... juste toi et moi. Je veux ça.

_ … bon sang Sasuke, tu te fiches de moi. »

Sa voix est enrouée, il a mal à la gorge.

Le brun ricanne de façon sinistre et se redresse, ouvre le robinet crachotant et laisse une eau brûlante se déverser dans leur bain. Il laisse son corps se contorsionner dans cette position bizarre et observe le visage tendu de Naruto, avec cette moue supérieure et le visage du type qui a abandonné qu'il porte depuis qu'il est rentré à Konoha en chien de faïence les deux amants s'observent, se livrent une bataille du regard. Un certain temps. Puis Sasuke rompt le contact et se rallonge contre le bord courbé de leur baignoire pour, comme avant, glisser ses jambes aux côtés de celles de Naruto.

« Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi. ~ Excusez votre mari d'avoir envie de profiter un peu plus de vous, très cher hokage !... » ironise l'ancien déserteur d'un humour violent et noir, faisant se serrer le cœur de son bien-aimé.

Naruto observe alors le visage de Sasuke. Ses yeux ternis.

De très profondes cernes violacées marquent son visage, pâle figure empreinte de fatigue, et ses cils noirs couvrent comme un manteau d'obscurité son regard grisonnant. Ses lèvres ont un peu gercé à cause du froid du rude début d'hiver, sans doute, mais elles conservent une étrange couleur rosée. Sa peau paraît peut-être moins fraîche. Son corps moins gracieux.

Sa beauté n'a plus l'éclat qu'elle a pu connaître et elle demeure malgré tout. Comme un éternel petit miracle. Plus le temps passe, plus il ressemble à son bien aimé et défunt frère... et sans jamais atteindre réellement un stade proche, il lui ressemble. Au moins un peu.

Sa chevelure définitivement héritée de son clan tombe lourdement sur ses épaules. Il ne la garde jamais plus longue, il fait attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop courte non plus et elle est aussi épaisse que l'était celle du feu Madara.

En soi, oui, il est beau. Fatigué, largement trentenaire, mais beau.

« … Sasuke... »

Il y a dix ans qu'ils sont ensemble, et personne ne peut plus rien y changer.

Ils sont mariés. Si.

Ils ont même un enfant, un _véritable_ enfant - grâce au génie de Sakura, l'honorable remplaçante de la regrettée Tsunade, et grâce à l'aimable participation de Kurama aussi exceptionnel que cela puisse paraître – le démon a joué un rôle presque aussi important que les deux pères, portant avec Naruto la petite fille aux gênes Uchiwa et Uzumaki.

Le blond rompt le miroir aqueux en y plongeant ses deux mains, de telle façon qu'il entre immédiatement en contact avec les mollets imberbes de son amant, et s'en saisit pour les caresser – très, très lentement.

« … mon travail est très important pour moi...

_ On a une fille. Elle n'est pas aussi importante, pour toi ? _Je_ ne suis pas aussi important , pour toi ?...

_ Bien sûr que si ! Vous comptez bien plus que mon poste ! » riposte Naruto en griffant involontairement l'une des jambes de son mari « Mais j'ai énormément travaillé pour être hokage Sasuke, je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et je pensais que tu me soutenais et-

_ Laisse. Offres-moi juste une nuit entière et je m'en satisferais. »

Ce fut étrange, parce que sa voix prit soudainement un ton entre le couinement et le distant/glacial. Et il est encore plus étrange qu'il ne se soit pas battu un peu plus, juste un peu plus pour avoir le fin mot... comme l'aurait fait le vrai Sasuke, le connard hautain qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait.

« ... je... »

C'est vrai que Naruto pourrait ne pas remarquer combien la voix de celui qu'il aime a subitement craqué, comme s'il allait éclater en sanglots.

« … je pensais vraiment qu'on... »

Une toute petite, presque invisible petite larme perle au coin de l'œil gauche de Sasuke, et il ne termine pas sa phrase.

Il ne cherche pas à la cacher, fuyant simplement le regard de Naruto, et essaie un instant de battre des cils pour la chasser.

Mais elle glisse lascivement le long de sa joue.

Sasuke replie assez furtivement ses jambes contre son torse et les enroule de ses bras, comme s'il les protégeaient des mains chaudes de son mari, et donne à celui-ci le loisir de remarquer combien il semble avoir maigri.

Alors Naruto se décolle de la courbe de la fonte de la baignoire et, ses deux bras s'appuyant au niveau des épaules de son époux, il se penche sur celui-ci en frôlant de ses pectoraux bien dessinés et épilés les genoux du brun, provoquant de multiples éclaboussures et le ruissellement de l'eau sur son corps nu.

Le temps que la mare agitée retrouve son calme, le visage de l'hokage progresse lentement vers celui de son conjoint doucement étonné et, inconsciemment, plein d'espoir.

Lorsque sa joue se colle à celle de Sasuke, partageant ainsi sa larme et sa peine comme le brun l'avait fait à la mort de sa « vieille » Tsunade, il clos ses paupières et soupire d'aise. La peau de son mari a toujours été un peu plus fraîche que la sienne, comme calmante et bien qu'elle le soit de moins en moins, elle demeure d'une douceur fragile.

Naruto remarque que Sasuke n'a pas lavé ses cheveux quand il se penche vers son oreille gauche et murmure : « … Si tu insistes et me promets de manger un peu plus,... alors je vais essayer de faire en sorte que nous passions toutes les nuits qui nous restent ensemble, et je vais t'offrir la plus belle journée que tu n'auras jamais vécu, même si nous la passeront serons sous une couette. ».

Le brun enlace la taille de son mari et le fait s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, soupirant de bonheur, esquissant un léger sourire. Imperceptiblement.

« Je t'aime Sasuke...

_... »

Il sourit plus.

« Moi aussi, je m'aime, teme... »

Leurs rires les débarrassent enfin de ce silence collant et désagréable, puis après, peu après, ce seront leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs qui les relayeront.

Parce qu'entre eux, les actes ont toujours mieux marché que les paroles.


End file.
